


Harry Potter, and the Study of Practical Runes

by ShinoDagon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Luna was right, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Runes, Study of Ancient Runes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinoDagon/pseuds/ShinoDagon
Summary: Who said that Runes can only do so much? Harry manages to combine Runic arrays with great imagination to do what no one, (except for probably Merlin) could have done, so what do you really expect from a child that could probably rival Merlin already?





	1. Starting the Court

*THUD*

'Could she be any nicer?' I think sarcastically before wiggling out of the blanket I was wrapped in. 'At least she didn't break my mom's rune quills.'

What they actually were was a Self-Inking Ever-Sharp Quill and a Blood Quill.

'Now then,' Taking the safer of the two quills, he waddles over to the door, where he starts to meticulously write out a circular expanding runic sequence. While much of logical magic is right when you think of order and control, but the chaotic Accidental Magic is much more pure, much less restrained, and when you stabilize it by using runes, then you get one unique result: The ability to turn imagination into reality.

It is really simple really, what you would normally need is a small room (check) the required runic circle along the ceiling, floor, and walls (in progress) and one magical child, preferably one with a very active imagination (check, check, double check, and for safety, stay out of the room). In times past it was a way for a child to use accidental magic without blowing up an ancestral family home, however, they were banned for an unknown reason (*cough cough* Try using magic outside of school, Muggleborn not having access, the usual.)

'There, now with no one entering unless I let them, and the floor having the required runes, how will I do the walls and top?' (Remember, Harry is just over 1, not the best vocabulary unless it deals with runes) 'I think I need some help...'

A bit of creative writing in runes later, and soon the entire small room was covered top to bottom with an impressive array of runes, strung so tight that trying to determine a single rune would probably take at least three hours of work.

'Now, for food, tummy is wanting some.' Harry thought, and soon an idea came to him, 'What about a fairy that could easily get me something to eat? It would be easier than making it right now.' Again, Accidental Magic + Runes = new life. Without much warning, Nargles were created, (This is how Luna was right, her creatures do exist, it keeps it easy for me for right now, but more creatures to come,) "Hi creator, you needed me?" He asks, only to receive a growl from a small boy's stomach, "Wow, listen to that roar, be back soon!" And so, the Court Thief was made.

(Sorry this chapter is very short, I just wanted to get the idea out there since most of the votes went for this story, with one outlier for Voldemort raises Harry, [might be my next story] Next chapter will be longer though, I just wanted to get out how Harry will survive the next few days in relative ease, relative meaning easier than Dursley's but harder than with James and Lily Potter, [though if you ask me, just about anything would be easier than surviving the Dursley's!])


	2. Intruding, the Court Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, what else could be a protector?

After a few days, the runes start to do their job. Subtly shifting the space, it grew to the point where a small kingdom could fit in. It was when the ground changed to earth and started to grow grass, trees, and an actual river started to flow through did it occur that a guardian would be needed to keep balance between everything.

Harry, with the help from his Nargle thief, were making plans for what the Guardian could be.

"Definitely needs wings, otherwise he may not reach you in time, a way to be invisible, yes most definitely, after all, when invisible, it can attack much greater." Thief goes on.

"Thief, need body first." I say.

"Right, how about, dragon like in scales, but snake like for gliding on the ground, silent, but protective, have no legs, to easy to trip, but a snake lower half, but a really strong upper body with hands and arms." I nod, already writing the runes needed for such a body, adding the retractable wings to the back.

"Feathers under scales?" I ask.

"Probably, the silent flight would be best, also seeing in the dark, and probably poison in the tail. Putting poison in the mouth, though most common, wouldn't really work with him right now, so in the tail would mean he can defend himself as well."

"I nod, and replace and rewrite the necessary runes, "Healing."

"Yes, he will definitely need some healing capabilities, probably not much but enough that he could move you to a Healer if necessary, tracking abilities as well, never know when he's going to need to hunt down those who hurt you."

"Horn?"

"Probably when straight activates invisibility technique, while crumpled would be at least visible."

"Cumpled-Horn Snorkack!" I say, naming our new creation, and when I do, the accidental magic that I cast when I say the name flash from me, and into the runic circle that I just finished. The resulting creature does have the scles most all over his body, with his upper body having smaller yet tighter woven scales over his upper portion, and smoother, flatter scales over where he glides. His eyes are green, and he actually has a snake head with an elongated neck, with yellow snake eyes. Like we discussed, the horn in the middle of his face is crumpled at the moment.

"Greetingsss, creator, I am your protector," Here he bows to me, "May my abilities keep you safe, your majesty."

It looks like there are more that I need to create in the future. Oh well, hopefully I have enough runic combinations to last until whatever happens: happens. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shesh, nothing like Luna said, but hey, all the more better. next chapter will be a time skip to about 10-11, provided my muse doesn't pop up with anything else.


	3. Hogwarts will Never be the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Hogwarts time. Dumbledore better be ready, after all, the Stone and Diadem will be there, Diary second, and well... the Cup may be gone already, as well as the ring, what's left? Harry and main, so, given three years most likely.

Do they really not know what has happened to me for all these years? Honestly, labeling the letter to the cupboard under the stairs means that a person must have been watching when I was placed there before making it my kingdom. 

"Honestly, Harry, I had to steal that from the mail before they realized it was there!" Nargle complained, "It's really sad, they knew you were still alive, I mean they picked you up and everything, but still, not even really caring about you!"

"I understand Nargle, without you and Crumbple, I might not have survived all these years. Anything else happened Outside?" I ask.

"Not really, just a lot of Wizards that are wondering what you're going to be. I had to steal a lot of manuscripts for stories that are false and add on the fact that they were fictitious. At least the good side is that they don't know what to expect from you." Nargle explains. Honestly, who steals 100-200 page books at 6 inches tall, and still have enough strength to carry 5 dozen apples, 3 dozen oranges, a fully butchered cow, and a giant potbelly big in one feeding excursion?

"Nargle, sometimes I wonder, how do you do it?" I ask.

"Oh, it's a skill I have, you should know, you made me." He responds.

I shake my head, before going over all of my options, "Nargle, Crumple, how would you like to come with me to Hogwarts? I think that there can be some fun."

"Shall I be 'liberating' some items?" Nargle asks.

"only from those that are bullies, you know my code."

"Shall I be able to keep you safe?" Crumpled asks.

"Can you go invisible and have scales under your feathers?"

Crumpled smiled, or at least, his version of a smile, before vanishing from sight. Nargle and I shared a look that practically said: 'This is going to be a long year.'

Time Skip.

Walking towards platform 9 3/4, I see that, from what Nargle could find out about the Wizarding World, that the Weasley family was standing outside the barrier, however, I ignored them and walked right on through, already seeing the vague outline of Crumpled showing me how to do it. Settling into a compartment, I pull out my book on Potion Ingredients, reactions, and how to prepare them. I must say, if I could have taken Runes I would have, but potions are somewhat the same. At least in so much as the same ingredient can have many different uses like the same rune can have many different meanings.

A short while later, as the train was leaving the station, I noticed something, "Nargle, when did anyone say Runes could be taken?" I ask quietly.

"Third Year." He responds.

"DOES THIS MEAN I HAVE TO WAIT TWO YEARS BEFORE I CAN FIND OUT IF I'M DOING THINGS CORRECTLY?!?!?!?!?!" I yell out.

"Yep."

"Curses to whoever thought that they could do this, but granted, what's the schedule until then?"

"First Year is the basics, second year you can add on Quidditch, Third Year are any extras." Nargle responds.

"Great, oh well, maybe I can take a test after a short while to bump up my grade or something." I say.

"It's possible, but in order to do that, you must know quite a bit, sure you can handle it?" Nargle asks.

"Simple, all I need are the books and enough runes to fill an entire Runic Course book." I respond.

"You actually plan on making a Time Room?" Nargle asks, shocked.

"Yep, or something similar. I do need the extra time anyways, and if I can get ahead on my courses and finishes my years early, why wouldn't I?

"What would Crumple say?" Nargle asks, aware that he was around somewhere.

"Probable, but to be careful, as if I weren't making the two of you."

"House?"

"Ravenclaw most likely, or maybe Slytherin." I respond.

"Those are good houses, not Hufflepuff or Gryffindor?" Nargle asks.

"Not really, I am not that loyal, nor am I that brave or courageous, but some of those runic sequences are quite complex, requiring a cunning and smart mind to use a certain way properly. After all, how often is life made by runes nowadays?" I ask, a little saddened that I couldn't take Study of Runes this year.

"I understand your point, on all of them. I guess this would be a bad time to say that as an apology gift I got you some books on runes?"

"GIMME!!!!!" I yell out, and then, after changing into school robes, disappear into the world of runes, only for about half an hour. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" I yell out, "THIS STUFF IS EASY, AND THIS IS COMAC LEVEL?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I really need to get tested on how smart I am in runes." I mutter to myself.

The rest of the ride was spent trying to figure out how to get ahead in runes, if only to keep myself from going insane.


	4. Runes of Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, here's Ron, will he last? Sorry it's short, RL is a pain, helping a family, kids, an illness, and work, sheesh, what's next, no internet?

Honestly, the fact that I need to wait two years before I can learn Runes is really irritating me. True, Nargle did true to keep me entertained, but it didn't help. 

An hour after my outburst, there was a knock at my door. "Come in."

"Hi, everywhere else is full, can I sit here?" Red hair, hand me down robes, Weasley.

"Sure, just ignore any outbursts about how how unfair Hogwarts is, though, I wonder... Nargle, could you find out how soon I can take my NEWTS?"

"Unknown, want me to find out?" He asks, startling the Weasley.

"Please do, the sooner the better." I respond,  checking the book again. "SERIOUSLY?!?!?! THEY DID THAT SEQUENCE WRONG!!!!! NO WONDER IT'S PUT AS A DO NOT USE!!!! Honestly, using Sowilo like that, when it should be reversed, it needs darkness, not light."

"Thinking about doing runes third year?" He asks, a little scared.

"Not third year, ASAP. Honestly, it is an embarrassment that I know more about runes than COMAC level wizards, I think I might be a Master in Runes."

"But, your only a first year!" He says.

"Exactly, so when should I hinder myself if I already know that information?"

"Er..."

Crumple-Horned Snorcack then appears, looking as snug as he could. "Explain." Is all I say.

"Put simply?  _We gained an ally."_ He says the last bit in that hissing language we both know.

"Most interesting, you can introduce be to that person later. Any that may be a problem?"

"A snob with blonde hair, but easily dealt with, runic sequence number 4, modification number 2."

"Alright."

The rest of the train trip was uneventful, to say the least. After I put in the necessary sequence, that is.

If this is how it's going to be for the year, then may just not make it without killing someone, or sick Nargle on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Harry really send Nargle after someone? If so, who? And what gets stolen/found?


	5. Foolish Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foolish Malfoy, don't you know it's never a good idea to tickle a sleeping dragon?

Seriously? I have to ride in a boat? Honestly, if I had the time, (literally, only five minutes to draw the circle here) I could create one section of the runes needed to create a teleportation circle. Granted, I would probably need to take the boats to get to the other side to draw the corresponding circle to receive what was being sent over, but no matter.

Riding the boats however was a bit therapeutic, and the theatrics of watching the castle come into view actually makes up for it. However, while waiting for Professor McGonagall to get us 'sorted,' however that is done, does Crumpled whisper in my ear, invisible as to not freak out anyone else, "Longbottom is our ally, he understands a little bit about me being invisible, and also, he's much like another you, but instead of runes, Herbology, if you ask me, it would be wise to stay with him, he can help you as you can help him."

"Thanks for that, Snorcack," I whisper back, "Anything else you can explain?"

"Just the school motto, Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus, Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon."

I smirk, and runes are so Sleeping Dragons if you don't understand them, and when you do understand them, you can seriously do such strange things with them that even the best can take pause to.

I honestly try not to pay attention to anything around me, just going through as many runic sequences and modifications as I can in my head, filing them away as will work, might work, need work on, rare chance of working, and don't even attempt unless you want it to blow up in your face, but alas, it was not meant to be.

"I'm looking for Harry Potter, he's going to Hogwarts this year, and I want to introduce myself to him." Blond hair, blue/silver eyes, haughty attitude, a very nice cut of cloth, must be rich, thinks he deserves everything due to his heritage, and will probably complain a lot. Interesting.

"Even if I knew him, I do not think he would want to be accosted so soon after getting off the train, he was gone for about ten years yes? So why is it do people think they can force their help on him, think they are already their friends, give him advice, or anything of the sort if he doesn't know them?" I say, before turning to look back at the doors, now what was the runic sequence that allowed for automatic opening doors?

"Well I'm Draco Malfoy, and I think that due to my heritage and power behind my name, I can make your life miserable."

"Oh wow, Dragon of Bad Faith, do you understand who I am? Attack me, and I swear, not even your grandchildren will be able to pay for the damages. I am Harry Potter, and you just threatened to ruin me because I wouldn't say that, you didn't introduce yourself to me, you didn't say why you wanted to meet me, you didn't ask my name, you just force and threaten, honestly, I seriously think you need help."

After much more pointless yelling by his part, and me ignoring it, I think I know just who to set Nargle on, and possibly a few others and to keep an eye on Longbottom's things in case they ever get stolen, lost, misplaced, used without his permission, or anything of the sort, permission not-withstanding.

McGonagall chooses that minute to make her appearance, cutting off at chance Malfoy has of redemption, though honestly, I might give him a shot after Yule, that is, if he can last that long in school on only the basic of basics that Nargle will be leaving him with, now I just need to make sure that Nargle leaves his homework alone and he should, theoretically have nothing to complain about if everything is returned before leaving Hogwarts.

As the school motto says, Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon, for they will be hungry and you are tasty and good with ketchup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the quote is technically supposed to be 'Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons, for you are tasty and good with ketchup', it is a quote I saw on a bumper sticker one day while going through a random mall, I figured a minor variation would be most amusing for the story.


	6. Sorting A Rune Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sorting goes, rather unexpected for Harry.

Seriously, what is with these people? I can get that if you aren't used to things that the Great Hall can be rather impressive to look at, but we have things to do. I think I could do better if I knew how the spells were woven together and then placed upon the runes. Now that I think about it, I might need to do the same to my sky when I get home during the summer. I do wish to feel rain in side my home again.

The song the hat sang? Very informative, and the fact that it must be sentient, the runic knowledge alone is rather impressive from what I've seen the regular usage of runes being used.

"With all these access points, and not a lot of coverage, they really could have done this a while lot better. I am seriously thinking about never leaving your side for a second." Crumpled says, as Nargle gives a small noise of affirmation.

Pulling out a blank sheet of paper, I carefully trace out the following runes: Question, search, information, not equal, teachers. They have been subjected to this many times when Crumpled had us be quiet for some reason or another, and when strung together means: Can you search for information about unbiased teachers?

"Of course, we need your education to be on par with your runes, or at least as close as we can get without actually risking anything, it shall be after dinner and your defensive runes in place." Crumpled says.

"I can go at any time, want me to find out the living areas and search them?" Nargle asks.

I trace out the rune Raido, travel, and then Sowilo, success, basically giving him permission.

"Thanks, I'll go after your sorting so I know just who to go after first, and, give them a good reason to not go after you."

I draw Sowilo, but this time sideways, which I have found out to be either dark, or not-successful, "Oh, that's gonna suck, hey! Want me to see about the person that Crumpled was talking about earlier? Sounds like we could really gain an ally and he could probably use some help."

I nod my head, ever so slightly, making it seem as if I am concentrating on something. I trace out the runes Teacher Teacher as well, letting both of them know that I think the Headmaster is also another person to look after. Something about him really bugs me, and I want to find out why.

"Headmaster Dumbledore? I think Nargle will get him, and two other teachers while I get your Head of House and another teacher." Crumpled says, before tapping me thrice on my right shoulder, letting me know to pay attention.

"Potter, Harry," Ah, now I understand, it is my turn to be sorted.

I step up, and sit down, letting the hat land on my head, and let it overlap my vision. Immediately runes start to form behind my eyelids in the many layers needed to begin to enchant this nifty piece of enchanted headwear.

_Well now, Mr. Potter, it has been a very long while since a Master of your caliber has been sorted, and even longer since the last Rune Master. Such a very rare talent you have there, and what's this, managing to escape something very nasty, clever, very clever might I add._

_'Well, I didn't like the way she just placed me in the cupboard, but then again, I really should have expected it. At least they forgot about me after a week and I was able to create Nargle to help me survive.'_ I think to the hat.

_Yes, very clever indeed, and smart too. I am uncertain how Hufflepuff would receive you, but Ravenclaw and Slytherin would be the best places to let you grow, which would you like?_

_'I think you already know.'_

_That I do, better_ be..."SLYTHERIN!"

The already quiet Hall goes deadly still. Did I do something wrong? In that case, might as well just stay by myself, hide behind my runes, and then graduate ASAP so that I can get out of dodge.

I sit down with the rest of my year-mates in Slytherin, taking my time to make sure that I would not place myself in any undue position of danger. Sometimes I really wonder if creating Crumpled was worth it, but in the end, I digress, I seriously needed him a few times, maybe next I shall create a healer? Now there is an interesting project I need to work on, but that means I'll need at least another mile of parchment just to get the base form correct, not to mention a couple extra miles just to get all of the extras added just right to be near irreplaceable.

"I see that face," Nargle says, "Does that mean I'm getting a new sibling?"

I give a small nod as Headmaster Dumbledore finished his speech, making it seem like I had listened, as well as giving Nargle his answer.

"Great, I've always thought that Crumpled could use something else to protect, and don't tell me right now, just enjoy the meal and get to bed, you have runes to write before going to sleep.

I close my eyes and give an eye-roll, seriously ignoring everything else and eat at a sedated pace.

After a most fabulous meal with desserts most sublime, We are rounded up by the Prefects and head to the Slytherin Common Room. Now, let's see what chaos I can create within the boundaries of runes.

Elsewhere, Severus Snape, Potions Master, Defense Master, Professor of Potions at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, shivers in fear as if the pranks caused by the Marauders were but just mild stinging hexes, and someone capable of creating true chaos to put both the Marauders and Weasley twins combined to shame was thinking about pranking the entire school. This is not going to be a good or short year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, my muse just loves to hate Severus Snape, it's official!!!!!!!!!!  
> Anyways, here's the next chapter. Long overdue, but I really needed to think of the ways Harry could communicate with his creations without drawing attention to himself, and or giving away what he was being told. This is the best I could do.  
> Also, how badly should the entire school suffer? The only people off-limits are Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, and in second year, Luna Lovegood. (Fred and George Weasley because they know how to spot and go around pranks, or have other people trip them so they can get to the other side without activating any themselves.)  
> Just out of curiosity, how may pranks should be set on Draco after the first night? I have a feeling (Read: I know) he's going to be such a prat, so suggestions welcome!!!!!!


End file.
